


not quite paradise

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [11]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Grooming, Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Shotacon, Unconscious Sex, Vaginal Sex, commission, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Hau, Lillie, and Sun's visit to Aether Paradise takes a bit of weird turn, after Sun walks in on Wicke changing, eventually bringing out a new side to the Aether Foundation employee.
Relationships: Wicke/You | Elio
Series: Commissions [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A commission of Wicke fucking and grooming a shota Sun

Wicke knows why she always gets stuck with this type of work. Lusamine is far too busy to babysit a bunch of kids, even when one of them is her own daughter, and Faba? Well, Faba and kids do not mix. He says as much, and no one is surprised that it’s true. WIcke doesn’t really mind, she’s always had a caring and nurturing personality, which is exactly what drew her to the Aether Foundation in the first place.

It all sounded so lovely, looking after pokemon that were hurt or misplaced, caring for them with a preservation society. Of course a group like that would entertain children from time to time, and Wicke is happy to spearhead those cases. For the next few days, Lillie is bringing her friends with her to visit Aether Paradise. Sun and Hau will both be joining her, taking a brief break from their island challenge to enjoy the amenities of Aether Paradise.

Lusamine’s daughter is a welcome visitor, of course, and her friends both seem to be good boys. Wicke will be sure to take great care of them, treating this visit just as seriously as she does any of her job’s duties. She knows it’s rare that Lillie gets a chance to visit her mother like this, and feels a bit bad that Lusamine will still be so busy. She’s well aware that her attention isn’t going to replace that of Lillie’s mother, but she still wants to do her best to make the young girl feel welcome.

~X~

“Oh wow! Awesome!” Hau exclaims, as soon as he steps off the boat. Wicke only smiles, always amused at how excitable the young boy is. Sun follows after his friend, grinning, not quite as excited by the receiving docks as Hau seems to be, but obviously looking forward to the visit. Lillie follows after the two of them waving happily at Wicke.

“Hello, how was your ride over?” Wicke asks, greeting the children.

“It was great! I saw so many Mantine, and lots of other pokemon too!” Hau responds, beaming. 

“Yeah, the pokemon were really active today,” Sun agrees, and Lillie looks at him, blushing a bit.

“It was a fun ride,” Lillie admits, looking back to Wicke. If Wicke isn’t mistaken, there could be some sparks in the air between those two. Young romance, how adorable!

“I’m so glad to hear that!” Wicke says, clapping her hands together. “Well, we’ve got plenty of fun planned for the three of you here. What would you like to do first?”

“I was thinking we’d swim together. The pool is available, isn’t it?” Lillie asks, and Wicke nods.

“Of course, that would be no problem,” Wicke turns then, heading for the elevator. “I’ll show you to your rooms, so that you can all get changed!”

Swimming to start, hm? Well, it’ll be fun for the kids, and give Wicke a chance to make sure she isn’t missing out on any important work. Usually, Lusamine keeps her workload pretty low if she’s expecting her to entertain guests, and this time is likely no different, but Wicke still likes to keep an eye on things.

“You’re going to get changed too, right?” Hau asks, bouncing along behind Wicke.

“What, me?” Wicke says, shocked. “You wouldn’t want me swimming with you, would you? I’m sure I’d spoil the fun!”

“Of course you wouldn’t!” Sun says, smiling up at Wicke.

“Yeah, no way! You’re always so fun!” Hau adds, and his bright smile warms Wicke’s heart.

“You can swim with us if you want,” Lillie offers, and Wicke wonders if she really means that or not. Given how she was blushing earlier, she might be hoping to use this trip as an excuse to get closer to her crush. Wicke might be a bit of a wrench in that plan, but… she doesn’t want the young miss to be discouraged, either. If she does join them, Wicke could work to keep Hau distracted, giving the other two the chance to be alone.

“You’ve won me over, I think I’ll do just that!” Wicke agrees, sure that her plan will work. Lillie will definitely be thankful that Wicke joined them by the end of the day, she’s sure of that.

The walk to their quarters isn’t long, after they’re done riding the elevator. The group breaks off, then, each going to their room to change into their swimsuits. Sun and Hau both run off, having neighboring rooms, while Wicke and Lillie head to their rooms just around the hall. 

“Thanks for inviting me along,” Wicke says, smiling down at Lillie.

“Of course, miss Wicke! You always take good care of us, so I’m happy to have you along!” Lillie responds, and Wicke is once again so impressed by the young lady’s manners. She may have led a lonely life up until now, but she’s really shaping up to be a good girl. Wicke will have to keep an eye on her, and make sure she’s not getting into any sort of trouble.

Having seen Lillie to her room, Wicke heads to her own room. Once the door is shut behind her, she begins to strip, tugging her skirt down, slowly working the tight fabric down. She reveals more and more of her curvy body, eager to get changed quickly and make sure the kids aren’t unsupervised for long. Once her skirt and panties are off, she pulls her sweater up, revealing her bra, but it’s only a matter of time before that’s off too, joining her other clothes on the floor.

Wicke crosses the room, pulling open her dresser, and reaching in to find her bikini. It’s a revealing pink number, not really appropriate for playing with a bunch of kids, she knows, but it’s the only bathing suit she has with her right now. She’s not really paying attention, and the doors to Aether Paradise are very quiet. She doesn’t even notice as it slides open, and as one of the boys she’s charged with taking care of freezes in place, obviously not expecting to find Wicke naked in front of him.

Sun makes no sound, instead watching as Wicke is bent over in front of her dresser, digging through her clothes. He isn’t sure what’s going on, or why he is still looking. Obviously she is changing, and he should leave, he knows this. He knows this, and yet he’s locked in place. He feels… weird. He had to pee, and was looking for the bathroom, but now that has all been pushed from his mind. He feels himself growing hard, watching Wicke as she wiggles a bit, humming happily as she digs through her dresser. 

He isn’t sure why he feels this way, why seeing Wicke’s naked body is causing such a reaction in him, but he doesn’t really want it to stop either. By the time Wicke fishes out her clothes, and turns around, Sun is fully hard. His cock is straining against his trunks, and Wicke is met with the sight of the young boy staring at her, the outline of his cock clear against the fabric of his shorts.

“Ah, Sun?!” Wicke exclaims, shocked that he would simply enter her room like this. Has he been watching her? While she’s naked!?

“I’m sorry!” he cries out, and tears well up in his young eyes. “I… I was looking for the bathroom, a-and… the door was unlocked, and I thought…”

“Oh dear, you poor thing,” Wicke murmurs, approaching Sun. “You just got lost, hm?”

“Yeah, but now I feel all weird,” Sun admits, still sobbing a bit. “I don’t know what’s happening, why I got so big and hard.”

“Oh, that?” Wicke asks, pointing at his erection. Of course, she knows exactly what caused it, and does feel a bit guilty. She wants to help him, to take care of him. That is her job, after all, isn’t it? “I can help you out with that.”

“You can!?” Sun asks, brightening immediately. He trusts Wicke completely, and she knows that only makes this worse. That she shouldn’t go ahead with this plan at all. But… there’s just something about how big he is, how innocent he looks… Wicke feels herself growing all hot, just looking at his erection. She quickly slips into her bikini, wanting to at least get dressed before someone walks by.

“Mhm, I’d be happy to,” Wicke says, closing the door behind Sun. She leads him over to her bed, patting it invitingly, urging him to hop on up. Sun does as he’s told, still sniffling a bit, but obviously happy Wicke is going to help him.

“Thanks so much, miss Wicke!” Sun says, smiling at her. He looks so innocent and happy, she can’t believe she’s really doing this. 

“It’s no problem, really,” she says, reaching down, and slowly stroking his surprisingly large cock. Even through his swim shorts, she can feel how much he needs this. She’s only helping him out, right? This really isn’t that big of a deal. “I’m happy to help you, Sun.”

Setting her nerves aside, Wicke pulls his shorts down, revealing his cock. Sun gasps, blushing as she takes him in hand again. He wriggles beneath her touch, especially as she begins to slowly pump her hand up and down his length.

He’s never felt anything like this before, and Wicke’s hand is so soft and warm, it’s unbearable. He still has no idea what is happening, but his tears finally stop, his fear and worry completely forgotten as he succumbs to pleasure instead. Wicke only set out to help him out, to take care of him so his erection would go away and they could go swim as planned, but she’s feeling her own arousal building.

Sun is so cute, looking at her like she’s the best in the world as she’s stroking him off. It’s weird that his cock is so big, but Wicke can’t help thinking about how it feels in her hand. She’d like to feel it other ways too, perhaps taking him in her mouth, even fucking him…

_ What? No! _ she thinks, to chastising herself. Sun is just a boy, and she can’t think such lewd thoughts about him. He’s here as a guest, a friend of Lillie, and Lillie obviously has a crush on him. It would be wrong for Wicke to think such impure thoughts, to even consider acting on them, and this will end with this handjob. She’s just helping the young boy, that’s it, nothing more!

And boy, does he appreciate the help. He keeps gasping out, softly, whimpering as Wicke jacks him off. He’s adorable, and she can hardly stand it, but she simply must keep her head on straight. Wicke hopes he’ll be right as rain after she’s done helping him, and ready to enjoy time with his friends. They can put this chapter behind them, and she can stop thinking about how cute he is when he blushes, or how great his cock feels in her hand.

Eventually, Wicke pushes him past his limit, causing him to come all over her hand and his shorts. She’s glad the fabric is fairly resistant, or there’s no doubt it would stain, and she’d have to come up with some sort of explanation.

“Ah, there we go!” she exclaims, happily. “Isn’t that much better?”

“It is,” Sun sighs, happily, seemingly pleased he finally got the relief he needed so desperately.

Wicke begins to think everything worked out well. She can get Sun cleaned up, meet with the other kids, and put all of this behind her. It is then that there’s a knock on her door, and a voice she dreads hearing calls out.

“Miss Wicke?” Lillie calls, from the other side of the door. “Have you seen Sun? Hau says the two of them already changed, but that he went off looking for the bathroom, and he still hasn’t come back!”

“I’m in here, Lillie!” Sun cries out, before Wicke can stop him. She enters a full blown panic, knowing exactly how this would look to Lillie. Of course, the young girl is already at the door, likely to open it immediately upon hearing her crush. Wicke acts quickly, leaning in to lick up the come that is on Sun, and her hand, cleaning up the evidence of their little rendezvous as quickly as she can, and pulling Sun’s shorts back up. She stands, turning to face the door, just as Lillie gets it open. 

“I’m sorry, I just needed a little help from Sun, here!” WIcke says, winking at the young boy. She hopes he’ll assume she’s covering for him, making it seem like she needed help, and not him.

“Yeah, sorry Lillie, I got a little lost then got caught up helping Wicke,” Sun responds, going along with the lie. He still looks a bit bewildered by what happened, and Wicke hopes that confusion is enough to keep him from talking about it until she can get him alone again.

“I’m just glad I found you!” Lillie says, grinning and blushing a bit. Her crush is so obvious, Wicke can’t help but feel a little guilty, having just finished jacking off the object of her affections, but it wasn’t any sort of big deal. She was only helping him out, after all. 

“Well, that’s enough waiting, right?” Wicke says, ushering them out of her room. “We should meet up with Hau, and swim already!”

“Of course!” Lillie gushes, leading the way happily. She doesn’t seem to notice that Sun is a bit… off, and Wicke is thankful for that. She needs time, a chance to tell Sun that he shouldn’t tell anyone about what happened, and a reason why he shouldn’t. She’s definitely not going to let anything like that happen again, but she also can’t have him telling anyone about it!

With them meeting up with Hau, though, it’s not likely Wicke will have a chance for a while. She’ll have to abandon her earlier plan of letting Lillie have some alone time with Sun, finding it far too risky now. The four of them head to the pool, with Wicke keeping a close eye on Sun all the way there.

~X~

Swimming with the kids is fun, as Hau is always such a ball of energy. Wicke doesn’t have to do much, thanks to him, to keep Lillie from noticing how quiet Sun is. It seems the young boy is still thinking about what happened earlier, and Wicke wonders if he still feels guilty for walking in on her. She can’t stop thinking about what happened, how big his cock was, or how delicious his come was… she knows she needs to put an end to this, to drive these thoughts out of her head, but she just can’t.

As they swim, she keeps stealing glances at him, winking at him, flirting with him whenever the others won’t notice. She knows she’s not thinking rationally, she feels the heat of her arousal grow and grow, even as she tries to distract herself as much as possible. She shouldn’t be attracted to Sun, he’s so young and she’s supposed to be taking care of him! At this rate, she’s no better than some pokemon in heat, completely unable to control her base desires. But she’s better than that! Isn’t she?

She starts to doubt that. Her conviction slowly slips, as time goes on and all she can think of is how badly she wants to get Sun alone. That’s just to tell him not to tell anyone, right? Perhaps it was at first, but now. Now Wicke isn’t so sure. Now she isn’t sure at all if she can trust herself around him. She just wants to feel that cock inside of her, she wants to ride that boy, to show him what a real woman is like. 

Lillie would never be able to show him the things Wicke could, and that’s why she needs to take over. Wait, what? Take over, from young Lillie? Lillie, who has such an obvious and pure crush on Sun? Why is Wicke suddenly comparing herself to her, and hoping to outdo her? She should feel terrible, thinking such thoughts when it comes to Lillie, who hasn’t exactly had the best time of late. 

Sun is Lillie’s crush, and just earlier Wicke had planned to help Lillie get closer to him, maybe even to tell him how she felt, but now she’s feeling oddly protective. She really can’t keep doing this, she can’t let herself be near Sun right now. She tells herself that, again and again, and again. Repeating it like some mantra that might protect her from her inappropriate desires, and yet. They remain.

Wicke is growing more and more horny by the second, and she begins to wonder if she really can be trusted around children after all. Clearly, she’s no more fit for this role than Faba, perhaps even less so! But no matter how much she tries to guilt herself, to put a stop to these thoughts, she can’t get the feeling of Sun’s cock in her hand out of her mind, or the taste of his come. She’s got it bad, and she doesn’t know if she can snap out of it.

“Hey, miss Wicke!” Hau says, after they’ve been swimming for a while. It’s a welcome distraction, talking to Hau.

“Yes, Hau?” Wicke asks, forcing a smile. “What is it?”

“I think we’re gonna go explore after a bit, if that’s okay. Take a boat out to a nearby island, or something!” Hau starts in, and Wicke worries for a moment. She’s going to have to go with them, to make sure Sun stays quiet about all of this.

“I’ll stay here, I think,” Sun says, and Wicke tries not to be visibly relieved.

“What?” Lillie asks, sounding a bit put out. “Are you feeling tired? You’re not sick or something, are you, Sun?”

“I don’t think so, I’m just feeling kind of tired. I think it was the boat ride, maybe, don’t worry about it!” Sun says, smiling weakly. 

“Well, I might stay behind too then!” Lillie says, sounding worried. Wicke can’t have that, this is the chance she has needed so badly.

“Now, now, Lillie. Hau would need some company, don’t you think? The two of you can have fun, while Sun rests up, and I’m sure that’ll make him feel better sooner,” Wicke explains, acting as the wise adult. Truly, she just wants to have Sun all to herself for a while, but she can’t let that slip.

“Yeah, Sun’ll feel better in no time if he rests!” Hau chimes in, and Wicke is so thankful for how unintentionally helpful he is.

“I’m… well, if you’re all sure, then…” Lillie says, still a bit hesitant. She looks at Sun, who just smiles at her again.

“I’ll be fine, go on and have fun. Wicke will be here to take care of me, if I need anything,” Sun assures Lillie, though he has no idea just how much she’ll be taking care of him.

With Lillie convinced, she and Hau split off, headed for the docks so they can find someone to take them out. Meanwhile, Wicke leads Sun to his room, feeling her excitement mount as they get closer and closer. Once there, she ushers him in, and locks the door behind her this time.

“So, Sun, you’re not feeling well?” She asks, putting on a worried tone.

“I’m… well, honestly, I feel fine. I’m just still thinking about earlier. I walked in on you, and all that happened, and I don’t really know what any of that was. But it felt good, and I guess I just feel sort of guilty,” Sun admits, hanging his head.

“Guilty?” Wicke asks, amused. She’s the one that needs to feel guilty, not him! “It’s not anything you can help, dear!”

“What do you mean?” Sun asks, confused. Wicke has thought a lot about what to say, and finally settled on what she hopes will work. She’ll start with a little example, and she stretches, as if preparing to speak. On their walk over, she loosened the tie on her bikini top, so if she moves it just right, the tie in the back will come undone.

She gasps, mocking shock, as her plan unfolds, and her bikini falls off, revealing her breasts to Sun once again. He stares, eyes widening, and Wicke watches as his cock slowly grows, straining against his shorts once more.

“Oh, dear, it seems you’ve done it again,” Wicke explains, “But it’s just a medical condition! You can’t help this at all, but you also shouldn’t tell anyone about it, okay?”

“A condition?” Sun asks, looking worried. “Like, I’m sick?”

“Well, sort of, but it’s not anything dangerous. You just need help from time to time, and I’m more than happy to take care of you!” Wicke continues, throwing all her previous assurances aside. Wasn’t she supposed to put an end to this? Why is she offering to help him, when she knows it’s all a lie anyway? All she can think of is how badly she wants that cock inside of her, and that she’ll do anything to make it happen.

“You would?” Sun asks, perking up.

“Of course. I already know about it, and it’s really the only way to help. And there are just  _ so many _ ways for me to help you!” Wicke says, kneeling down in front of Sun. He’s so much smaller than her, but his cock is still right where it needs to be. She tugs his shorts down, freeing him once more, and squeezes her breasts against his cock. He gasps, as she begins fucking him with her tits. 

It doesn’t take her long to make him come again, but it’s not enough for her. He’s so young, and so full of energy, that it takes no time at all to get him hard again. She tells him he’s going to need lots of help, if this just keeps happening, and next thing he knows she’s sucking him off. Just as she hoped, his cock feels great in her mouth, and when she works him to another climax, she happily swallows his load down. Sun gets more and more worried, especially as Wicke strokes him to full hardness once again.

“Dear, I’ve never seen such an extreme case as yours, though!” Wicke exclaims, and Sun looks a bit worried. “But that just means I’ll have to keep you close by, so I can help you all the time!”

“You’d want to do that for me?” Sun asks, trusting Wicke completely.

“Of course, dear. It’s part of my job, after all,” Wicke assures him, helping him up onto the bed. “And, now, I’ll show you the most effective treatment I’ve got!”

She lays him down on his back, climbing up on top of him. His body is so small, but his cock is huge, and Wicke finally has it all to herself. With Sun right where she wants him, and having seen all of his cute reactions as she pleasured him, she’s mad with desire. She pulls the ties on her bottoms, casting the now-drenched garment aside, revealing her soaked cunt. 

“This is the most effective one?” Sun asks, hoping it really will help.

“Oh, of course, that’s exactly why I’ve been saving it!” WIcke lies, reaching down to line his cock up with her. She sinks down onto him, gasping out as he fills her. Sun cries out, a pathetic whimper, as he feels the heat of Wicke’s body enveloping his cock. She should take things slow, and make his first time gentle and perfect, but Wicke is far too gone for that. She’s waited so long, and gone absolutely mad with desire, and quickly falls into a frantic pace. She’s riding Sun, fucking him as hard and as fast as she can, driving herself closer and closer to her climax using his young cock. 

Even as he comes, shooting his seed inside of her, Wicke rides him, showing absolutely no signs of stopping or slowing until she’s crying out, lost in the throes of her climax. By the time she comes down, Sun is starting to drift off to sleep, far too exhausted from her efforts to stay conscious.

“See? Like I said, that’s the most effective treatment,” Wicke murmurs, smiling down at him.

“T-thanks....” Sun responds, barely awake. Wicke kisses him on the brow, gently caressing his head. She shouldn’t have done any of this, should have just left Sun well enough alone, but now she’s far too deep. She can’t imagine backing out now, or going without his young cock for long.

For better or for worse, Wicke is stuck with what she’s done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wicke's descent into madness continues, as she grows more and more brazen.

By the time Lillie and Hau are getting back from their little exploration, Wicke has whipped up dinner. It’s only been about an hour, but Sun is sound asleep. Wicke wore him out thoroughly, hardly giving herself enough time to get dinner together. She dressed herself in a hurry, not bothering to clean, and her panties are still damp from the boy’s seed as it dripped out of her cunt. Of course, her skirt hides that perfectly, and Lillie and Hau have no idea even as she plates their food and gives it to them.

“Did the two of you have a good time?” Wicke asks.

“Of course! It’s always fun exploring, especially around here!” Hau gushes, “The islands around Aether Paradise are so great!”

“It was interesting,” Lillie agrees, but she looks a bit sad. “Is Sun not eating with us?”

“Oh, no, dear. Swimming must have worn him right out,” Wicke explains, waving dismissively. “He’s resting in his room. I’m sure he’ll be up to seeing you later, though!”

Wicke takes a certain amount of pride in breaking this news to Lillie. She’s had Sun all to herself, and with that taste, can’t wait until she can have more. Lillie may have had her little crush, but Wicke can still feel Sun’s come as her panties dry. The poor dear doesn’t stand a chance now, and Wicke isn’t sure why that makes her feel so good. 

“Okay,” Lillie says, looking back to her plate. She seems a bit dejected, but Hau is quick to interject.

“Weird that he’s so tired, but I’m sure he’ll be raring to go after his nap!” he says, pumping his hand. He digs into his food, having worked up a voracious appetite during his explorations.

Wicke enjoys dinner with the kids, laughing at their jokes, telling them stories about Aether Paradise and the pokemon they’ve taken care of, but her mind is elsewhere.

She’s thinking of Sun, and wondering when she can have him all to herself once more. She’s never felt like this before, hardly able to focus on anything but her desire for the young boy’s cock. It’s wrong, she knows, but she doesn’t care. Wicke wants Sun, and she will have him again. He believed her, believed that he is sick in some way and that only she can help, and that’s going to keep him coming back again and again.

~X~

It becomes so easy for her. Any time Wicke gets Sun to herself, it doesn’t take much to get him hard. If she bends over just a  _ bit _ too far, flashing her panties, he just can’t help himself. If she tugs down her sweater, fanning away imaginary heat, she can see his erection straining against his shorts. She can play him like a fiddle, and each time, he looks at her with this adorable worried face. She’s the only one who can help him, after all, and he looks to her as his savior. 

She can’t wait to make her move. Each and every day the kids stay, she’s biding her time, just hoping for her chance. Today, the kids were going to look around the preservation garden, observing the pokemon the Aether Foundation are protecting and rehabilitating there. Hau and Lillie are already ready, but Sun hasn’t managed to get up just yet.

“We should go in and get him!” Lillie says, standing outside of his door with Hau.

“Awh, no way, he’s just sleeping!” Hau answers, grinning. “We should just let him rest, and head on.”

“But, I…” Lillie starts, just as Wicke rounds the corner.

“Is that sleepyhead still in bed?” Wicke asks, happily. She can sense her opportunity, happy to have found one so early in the day. Sometimes, she has to wait all day, getting more and more desperate as the day goes by. Those days are dangerous, as she will eventually do nearly anything to get her hands on his cock. Today, though, she is lucky.

“Yes, he’s been so tired lately,” Lillie muses, not sure what has caused such a change in her crush.

“I know, I wonder if he’s coming down with something?” Hau wonders aloud.

“Please, don’t mention anything of the sort to him!” Wicke interjects. “I’d hate to worry the boy.”

“But what if he’s-” Lillie starts, but Wicke puts a hand on her shoulder.

“Lillie, dear, we aren’t only knowledgeable in treating pokemon here. I’m going to keep a close eye on him, and make sure he’s not sick, okay?” Wicke promises, feeling oddly satisfied lying to Lillie like this. Truthfully, she doesn’t want either of them prying into Sun’s exhaustion, knowing it is entirely because of Wicke fucking him senseless every chance she gets.

“Yeah! You can trust Ms. Wicke! She’s so smart and kind and great, she’ll take great care of Sun! Let’s head on, so that she can check on him!” Hau says, before running off. Lillie follows after him, a bit reluctant, but encouraged by just how adamant Hau is that this is for the best.

Wicke can’t believe what a massive help that boy has been, really paving the way for her in a way she could have only dreamed of, and he’s doing it completely unintentionally. Part of her feels guilty that he would trust in her so deeply while her intentions are so inappropriate, but she doesn’t dwell on that for long. Instead, she pushes on, opening the door to Sun’s room, and locking it behind her.

She walks over to his bed, stripping off her sweater as she does. Her bra is next, and once she’s standing beside the bed, her skirt and panties join them on the floor. Once naked, she lifts the covers, laying with the boy. The bed isn’t quite big enough for the two of them, but that’s just an excuse for Wicke to pull Sun in tight, squeezing him against her. He begins to stir, but she holds him, shushing him gently. He slips back to sleep, and she shifts her hand, drifting down between his legs.

Even asleep, he is reacting to her presence. His erection strains against his pajama pants, and Wicke can’t help but moan softly on that discovery. How is she supposed to keep away from him? To resist him? Obviously he wants her as badly as she wants him, so it’s only right for her to help the poor young boy out. She tugs his cock out of his pants, gently stroking him. He wakes up, startled, but Wicke is quick to soothe him. 

“Shhh, it’s okay, Sun,” WIcke murmurs, “I’m here, I’m just helping you out. You had an attack in your sleep, poor thing.”

“I… I did?” Sun asks, looking troubled.

“You did, but it’s okay. Ms. Wicke is right here, happy to take care of that for you,” Wicke assures him, picking up her pace a bit. “You’ve been so tired lately, haven’t you?”

“Yeah, I have,” Sun admits, shaking his head. “I don’t know what’s going on.”

“It’s part of your condition,” Wicke lies, shaking her head. “But if you let me keep taking care of you, it’s not going to get any worse, okay?

“Of course,” Sun agrees, nodding. He trusts her completely, and that just sends a shiver down Wicke’s spine. She rolls him onto his back, then, and straddles him.

“You need advanced treatment again, already?” Wicke asks, knowing it’s all bullshit.

“I do?” Sun asks, shocked. “But didn’t we just…”

“We did, but like I said, things seem to be getting worse quickly! It’s time for desperate measures,” Wicke says, sinking down onto him once more. It’s not been long, she managed to jump him last night, after all, but it has felt like an eternity. With him inside of her once more, Wicke feels that ache finally start to fade.

Without a care in the world, she rides him. He’s putty beneath her, completely lost in the feeling of her cunt squeezing his cock, but Wicke doesn’t notice or mind. Right now, she’s just focused on her own pleasure, on putting a stop to her desires early today, so she can focus on work and not worry about losing control while the other kids are around. 

It doesn’t take long for Sun to come, his seed spilling into her once more, and this time it’s enough to make her cry out as well. She feels her ogasm crash over her, crying out as she sinks onto Sun one last time. She feels so much better already, as she comes down from her climax.

“Thanks,” Sun mutters, trying to shake off his exhaustion. Wicke did nothing to help that, but she doesn’t really care either. As long as Sun is hers, he can be as tired as he wants. It makes him a bit easier to keep away from the others, anyway. “I need to get up, we should catch up with Hau and Lillie!”

“Of course, dear, here,” Wicke says, rising and helping him up. “We can get dressed together!”

~X~

Days carry on much like this, with Wicke spending each day trying to find a chance to fuck Sun, and taking it. She’s completely obsessed, losing herself entirely in this twisted desire to have the young boy as often as she can. She does feel guilty, at times, especially seeing how sad Lillie is each time Sun sleeps the day away, stiffing their plans. But, at the end of the day, Wicke finds that her own needs outweigh anything else.

As his friends grow more and more concerned, and Sun grows more used to the frequent “treatment,” he isn’t quite as exhausted. It gets more and more difficult for Wicke to get him alone, and the Aether Foundation employee begins to worry. If she can’t get Sun alone, she can’t fuck him, and if she can’t fuck him she’s going to go mad with desire.

It’s already harder and harder to make it for even a few hours without thinking of how badly she needs him, and Wicke knows that’s not going to get any easier. But with Hau and Lillie always around, she can’t exactly act on that desire. It would be far too risky, she can’t let herself be caught, especially not by Lillie. If Lusamine were to find out what is going on, Wicke would lost her job in even the best case scenario, with potentially far more at risk than just that.

Still. After a long day of fighting off her desires, Wicke is never really in the best state of mind to think rationally. Such risks seem more and more worth it, as that aching need settles into her body. Even if she excuses herself, masturbating furiously,, it never lives up to having Sun inside of her, to caring for the boy. She needs him, far more than he needs her, and her imaginary treatments have become almost a real need for Wicke.

As her desires plague her mind, Wicke eventually loses herself to them. She finds it impossible to hold back, and she becomes much more daring with the chances she takes. This evening, Hau and Lillie are playing a game, while Sun sits out, watching from the sidelines. He’s sitting at a table, just barely obscuring their view, and Wicke takes a seat beside him. Without saying a word, she brushes against him, rubbing her body against his. It doesn’t take long for him to start fidgeting, and for Wicke to know he’s aroused. He looks at her, worry plain on his face, but Wicke only smiles at him. She reaches over, pulling out his cock, and taking him in hand. She jacks him off, with his friends right there, getting off on the sheer thrill of it all. He’s making the cutest faces, clearly worried that Hau or Lillie might look over and see what’s happening, but also far too lost in his pleasure to stop Wicke. Besides, Sun fully believes this treatment is necessary, and that Wicke is taking care of him,

He doesn’t know just how much she loves this, how crazy it makes her to watch as he comes, aiming so that his seed splatters onto the ground. He can’t tell that as she moans, softly, she’s in the midst of her own climax. It’s not as good as when she gets him alone, when she can ride him and bring herself to orgasm, but it’s enough to tide her over. WIcke can’t be picky, not with how much harder things are getting.

By the time all is said and done, Hau and Lillie are just finishing up, none the wiser that Wicke gave Sun a hand job behind their backs.

~X~

Even on tours, Sun isn’t safe. It’s hard to hide, as Wicke leads the kids around Aether Paradise, but she always does her best to find a way. She’s growing desperate as time goes on, and even a few minutes alone with Sun is enough for her to get by. Today, she takes the kids to the development lab, eager to foist them off on Faba for a moment. Sure enough, after stroking his ego a bit, the Branch Chief is more than willing to come up with a lecture for them.

Tours around Aether Paradise usually involve something like this, and can be quite educational, but Faba has a tendency to ramble on far more than he should. Something which Wicke is counting on. Hau and Lillie take seats in front of Wicke and Sun, and that is exactly how Wicke wants it. Lillie has been more and more worried about Sun, and it’s hard to get even a moment alone with the boy, so Wicke is shifting her strategy. If she can’t get him alone, she’ll do what she can in secret. She knows Faba will focus entirely on the lecture, while Lillie and Hau will be distracted and facing forward.

It’s difficult, finding ways to fuck Sun with the other kids around, but as long as Wicke can keep him quiet, she can have some fun with Sun like this. Lillie and Hau are such good students, so very studious, they don’t notice the way Wicke teases Sun into getting hard. They don’t notice the way she lifts up, coaxing him in closer. They especially don’t turn back to find her gently riding the boy, doing her best to hide just how into this she is. Truthfully, Wicke finds it thrilling. If Faba were to pay even the slightest bit of attention, or if Hau and Lillie were to turn back, they’d notice that she was fucking Sun right behind them.

It’s hard for her to keep quiet, but she manages. Sun knows that he needs to be as quiet as possible, seeing his special treatments as an inconvenience he doesn’t want his friends knowing about. He thinks Wicke is so kind, helping him like this even in the middle of a tour, in the middle of Faba’s lesson, and the last thing he wants to do is distract anyone else.

Wicke is so pleased, so happy that her scheme worked so well to keep Sun quiet. Since he believes this is some sort of disease, and doesn’t want his friends to worry.

He really believes Wicke is working so hard to help him, and take care of him, and she really would feel more guilty about just how low she has sunk if it didn’t feel so  _ damn good _ . She’s completely addicted to his cock, always thinking of how she can get another moment with him, how she can get him inside of her. The cute way he fidgets, and his expressions, his noises when he doesn’t have to be quiet, they all haunt her, driving her absolutely mad.

It’s an irresistible need, and Wicke can’t even begin to tear herself from it. She needs Sun, just as much as she needs air, but she can’t let anyone know about her sordid relations with the boy. She knows it would ruin her completely, she knows how much is at risk, but she just doesn’t care. Her base desires have overwhelmed all of her reason, and as hard as that is to believe, Wicke doesn’t think she can ever turn back.

Nothing will ever top the feeling of bringing Sun to climax, with his cock inside of her, when the slightest sound would end up with them caught. Wicke used to be terrified of being caught, and still is, but that fear has been twisted along with so many other feelings. Now, that fear is just one more thing to drive WIcke wild. Once the boy is spent, she shifts back to her seat, acting as if nothing happened. And as far as everyone else in the room knows, nothing did.

~X~

It becomes almost like a game to Wicke. She begins to take a certain sense of pride from how easily she can get away with fucking Sun. Whether his friends are playing a game, or helping to clean up around Aether Paradise, she is working her hardest to get at his cock. Any time they might be the slightest bit distracted, she’s flashing parts of her body at Sun. It takes so little to get him hard now, as she twists his innocence further and further, slowly shifting him into the perfect fucktoy. 

He never complains, never asks if he should be doing better by now. He doesn’t question her treatments, and she finds that trust adorable. Of course, Hau and Lillie do start to catch on. They begin to realize something isn’t quite right about Sun. After sleeping in so many times, taking so many naps, and failing to show up to plans again and again, they start to worry.

Wicke is around less as well, and that makes them wonder even more. They don’t suspect anything bad, not yet at least, simply wondering if there’s something they’re not being told. 

They talk about all the strange things going on, like at dinner the previous night. Wicke cooked for them, and had the food laid out, but wasn’t around! It was so strange, but the three of them ate anyway. Sun got quiet, almost as soon as he sat down, and hardly touched his food, but no matter what Hau and Lillie said to him, he acted as if nothing was wrong.

The kids had no way of knowing that Wicke had waited beneath the table, simply waiting for her chance to creep over to Sun, and suck him off during dinner. Under the cover of the table, she can have her way with him, wanting his cock far more than she wants to eat dinner with the kids. She savors every second of their time, listening to the concern Hau and Lillie pour over Sun, finding it difficult not to chuckle. They have no idea just how much he belongs to her, and they never will. 

He’s become so good at staying quiet, even as he comes, his seed spilling into her mouth, he is completely silent. Wicke swallows his load greedily, tempted to try and earn another climax from the boy, but knowing she drains him enough as it is. No, she needs to wait. Take her time. She can have far more fun with Sun later, once the kids have gone to bed. 

The awkward dinner comes to a close, with Wicke staying hidden beneath the table until they all leave the room. Never did Wicke expect her life to take this sort of turn. Sucking off a young boy under the table, with his friends right there? If only she knew the thrill of it, perhaps she would have fallen long ago.

~X~

True to her promise, Wicke visits Sun as soon as the other kids have retired to their rooms. She’s getting sloppy, lost in her desire, and doesn’t bother locking the door behind her. His friends are asleep, and no one would go disturbing Sun in the middle of the night besides her. These are the best times, when he is completely hers, and Wicke can keep him up late into the night, fucking him until he can’t take any more.

“Oh, dear,” Wicke says, crossing the room to find Sun already hard. Most nights turn out like this, with him more or less conditioned by her nightly  _ treatments _ . It is a double edged sword, adding to the illusion that he’s sick in some way, but Wicke doesn’t mind that confusion at all. She needs Sun to keep believing that, to keep her secret.

It’s so easy for her to slip out of her clothes, to straddle him, and begin riding him. She’s gotten so used to the feeling of his cock inside of her, and it feels so  _ right _ . She needs this, this is the only time she really feels alive. Wicke is completely addicted to Sun’s cock, so far removed from the kindly matronly woman she once was. All of her doting, loving personality has become focused on enjoying and corrupting Sun. 

She rides him to climax after climax, hardly noticing how tired the young boy becomes. He doesn’t have the energy to match her intense desires, he can’t keep up with the older woman’s libido at all, but Wicke doesn’t care. Tonight wouldn’t be the first time she’s ridden Sun long enough to make him pass out, and it certainly won’t be the last. Even after he’s knocked out, she keeps going, pushing herself further and further, pleasuring herself with his body. 

She cries out, again and again, lost completely in this rapturous feeling.

If she could just fuck Sun forever, she’d be happy. It’s all she thinks about, all she wants, and nothing else even registers to her any more. All of her plans to help Lillie with her crush are forgotten, completely trampled by her desires to fuck said crush silly. Or, in the case of right now, to fuck her crush’s unconscious body until she is finally satisfied. Wicke doesn’t care about anything else. 

~X~

Lillie has had just about enough of this. Sun has been acting so weird lately! He’s always been such a happy and energetic boy! Maybe not on Hau’s level, but he was always so fun to be around. She was looking forward to this trip, hoping to spend some time with Sun, perhaps even to talk to him about the growing feelings she’s felt building up within her.

She’s had a crush on him for some time, after how much he’s helped her, and she just wanted to have a chance to get closer to him. Lately, all he does is sleep. They make plans, and he never even shows up! It’s so unlike him, and Wicke keeps telling her and Hau not to worry, but Lillie is done.

She’s going to go talk to Sun, and see exactly what’s going on. They’re all supposed to be sleeping right now, but Sun must be rested from how much sleep he’s been getting lately, so Lillie is going to see him anyway. Wicke is asleep, she’s not going to stop her this late.

It’s high time she gets to the bottom of all of this! No more waiting around! Filled with determination, Lillie heads for Sun’s room, eager to see her friend and find out what’s got him so exhausted lately. He’s probably staying up late, playing with his pokemon or even training them, and Lillie might just have to lecture him. 

His lights are off, but his door doesn’t seem to be locked. If she’s not mistaken, she can almost sort of hear something going on. A voice, crying out, over and over… but it’s definitely not Sun. Panicked, she opens the door, not entirely sure how to process what she’s seeing.

Wicke is bouncing on top of Sun, completely naked, and Lillie knows enough to understand how fundamentally  _ wrong _ this is. Wicke and Sun… together in bed? But Wicke is a grown woman, and Sun is just a boy. Even as the light from the hall reaches Wicke, she doesn’t stop.

She turns, noticing Lillie standing in the doorway, but she couldn’t care less.

She’s been caught in the act, but she is so close to finished. She just keeps riding, keeps draining Sun of all he’s got, even as Lillie stammers, struggling to get a single word out.

“Mother!” she eventually shouts, turning and running to find Lusamine, or Faba, or anyone. Someone has to be able to stop this, to put an end to whatever twisted thing is going on here!

And yet, Wicke doesn’t stop. She’s already been caught, and could perhaps spin this as some sort of misunderstanding, a sleepwalking incident, but why bother? Sun is right here, and she’s going to keep riding him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
